The Ghost and the Cheerleader Under the Mistletoe
by NeoMark
Summary: After dealing with the Ghost Writer, 14 year old Danny Phantom discovers his celebrity crush, 16 year old Kim Possible, is dealing with a crime nearby. He decides to intervene and gets an amazing Christmas gift in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Ghost and the Cheerleader Under the Mistletoe_**

It was Christmas at the Possible home. It was a fun and jolly time with her parents, brothers and Nana. It was night and everyone was ready for bed. Kim got dressed and was about to get into bed. That's when the Kimmunicator went off. She answered.

"Go Wade."

"Kim, we got a problem." He answered. "Drakken and Shego were spotted going to a base North of Amity Park."

"Amity Park?" Kim questioned. "Where that one kid with powers live? Inviso-Bill?"

"Actually, it's Danny Phantom." Wade corrected her. "I know it's Christmas Eve, but-"

"I'm on it! But I can't ask Ron since his parents want him home all night tonight… I'll have to go alone."

* * *

It was done.

He was free from the Ghost Writer's spell and was more than okay with just going to bed. However, he left his computer on before went off to the mall and things took off from there. There was a news article that popped up that he had to see.

It was about his celebrity crush, Kim Possible.

Danny had to click and see.

"Kim Possible was seen heading to the mountain region just North of the town of Amity Park." He read out loud. "Photos of some blue man and a very attractive green lady stealing a large flying ship from a military base several miles away…" He stopped reading and scratched his chin.

_Kim Possible is close? Very close to where I live?! And it looks like Doctor Drakken and Shego are up to no good._

He's followed her for a long time. Ever since he was 12, he saw photos and videos of the cheerleader heroine who was 14 at the time. Since then, he's been enamored with her. Tucker also shared the interest while Sam despised her solely for being a cheerleader.

He always wanted an opportunity to meet her and now was the best chance.

It was only 10pm, still Christmas Eve. For once, he felt very confident things will go well on the holidays.

"Why not? Everyone's gone to sleep… so… I'm going ghost!"

* * *

_I knew I should've brought Ron along…_

Her best friend, Ron Stoppable, had to remain home for Hanukkah with his family. So, after the family went to bed early, she got the message of Drakken and Shego stealing from the base of some group called the Guys in White. She figured she could just handle it alone.

She was wrong.

She was on top of the large vehicle shaped like a B-22 Bomber, only 10 times the size. She fell from the sky thanks to a favor to someone she's helped before. It was just stolen by Doctor Drakken.

The evil doctor and his henchwoman were watching from the cockpit as Kim landed on the front.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken questioned. "Doesn't she have boys to find under a mistletoe or something?!"

Shego raised her fists and charged them with energy.

"I got her!"

Drakken rose a finger.

"No need, Shego!" Drakken said. He then pressed a button. "This machine was designed to fight ghosts… let's see how it does with making ghosts!"

Suddenly, the front of the ship opened up near Kim and a cannon on a mechanical arm-like feature aimed at her.

"Oh no…" Kim muttered.

It fired and Kim used her gymnastics to dodged by flipping out of the way.

However, she didn't get a chance to make sure her feet landed where they should.

She landed on the edge of the ship.

"Okay… I probably should have asked Santa for a jet." She quipped.

The blaster aimed at her. With no other option, Kim knew only one way out of this.

So, she fell back before it was fired.

Drakken cackled.

"Farewell, Kim Possible!"

* * *

Kim was falling fast. She looked up and saw the ship.

"Okay… one shot!"

She closed her eyes and was about to fire when suddenly she stopped and the grapple gun fell out of her hand. Reacting fast, she grabbed it in her other hand.

That's when her eyes widened with realization of what just happened.

_Wait… why am I not falling?_

She turned her head up and what she saw made her eyes somehow wider.

It was a boy, one with white, spiky hair, green eyes that seemed glowing, tan skin and a certain black and white outfit. He was smiling at her.

"Danny Phantom?" She gasped.

* * *

Moments ago…

Danny was flying in the direction of the ship.

"Okay…" He cleared his throat. He then put his fists to his hips and put on a suave smile. "Hi." He shook his head. "No, that's dumb." He inhaled and grinned. "Hi." He rolled his eyes and dropped the grin. "That's too much…" He pondered and decided to just smile and deepen his voice as he rose a brow. "Hi…" He nodded. "Yeah… that's the one."

That's when he looked up and saw there was something flying in his direction. He noticed it was very large.

_That must be the weird ship those two stole…_

He then noticed someone on the hood of the ship. Someone who made him smile.

"Kim Possible!"

_She's here! She looks to be alone! That means-_

Then he saw her fall off. His thoughts of just coming in and acting suave for her away.

"No time for making a good first impression!"

He sped up and reached out for her arm. He didn't have time to register she was going to use her grappling gun and grabbed her around the wrist. Thanks to his power, he was about to save her without harm to her body from the sudden stop since he can affect gravity to himself and anything he touches.

Kim's grapple gun fell out of her hand. Kim grabbed and just now realized she stopped.

That's when she looked up and saw Danny.

The sight of her, in person, looking him in the eye made Danny feel a great warmth on his face.

"Danny Phantom?" She gasped.

_Now's my chance…_

"Hi." He said, but his voice cracked. He quickly flushed with embarrassment. "Uh.. sorry… I mean… hello!" He looked away in shame. "Uh… I mean-"

"Can you get me back to that ship?" Kim said, pointing at the ship that is now passing them.

Danny looked and nodded.

"Can do!"

He flew, taking Kim in his arm.

Using intangibility, he phased them into the ship and they ended up in what appeared to be the engine room.

Once they land their feet on the floor, Kim spoke up.

"Uh… can I have my hand back?"

Danny looked down and noticed he still hand her wrist in his hand. He let go of the older girl and blushed as he looked away.

"Sorry…"

Kim smiled a bit.

_A bit obvious…_

"Let's get going." Kim walked towards the door leading out. "Drakken and Shego are likely in the cockpit."

Danny followed her.

As they went down the hallway, Danny spoke up.

"So, where's your sidekick?"

"Ron? He wasn't allowed to leave his family tonight." Kim stated.

"Oh… I see." Danny said. Since Kim can't see his face, he smiled as he looked to the back of her head.

_That means I don't have anyone getting in the way of a team up between me and her!_

"This is it." Kim said as they reached the door.

Inside, Drakken laughed.

"With this special vehicle, I can use it to destroy cities and make them bend to my will!" Drakken stated. "And the best part is that Kim Possible is now a smear on the ground!"

"Guess again, Drakken!"

Kim called out. Drakken turned around and gasped in annoyance.

"Seriously?! Can't you take a hint and go splat?! Shego! Attack!"

"With pleasure!" Shego said as her fists began to light with green energy.

Drakken noticed something amiss and scratched his chin.

"Where's the buffoon sidekick?"

That's when another green blast came out of nowhere from behind Kim and knocked Shego down. This causes a gasp from Drakken as a certain boy, about half a foot shorter than Kim, appeared next to her.

"Ron had a family engagement. I'm filling in this Christmas!" Danny said.

Kim smiled, impressed with what he just did.

"Good entrance."

Danny blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks…"

Shego got up and saw the boy. She gasped.

"Wait… isn't he that ghost kid?"

"Danny Phantom?!" Drakken questioned. However, he looked to the boy with a somewhat disappointed look. "I thought you'd be _taller…_"

Danny scowled at the blue supervillain.

"Mind returning this ship, Doctor Dorkken?"

Drakken turned red with rage.

"It's… Doctor… Drakken!" He said with his teeth gritting.

Shego snickered. "Dorkken… that's a good one."

"Would you just terminate them?!" Drakken shouted.

"Sure! Sure!" She said between laughs. Then her fists charged. "I got it!"

Kim looked to Danny as she took on a fighting stance.

"That glow isn't for show."

"Thanks. I've read up about you and your villains." He said. Kim looked to him with a brow rose and he realized how creepy that sounded. He shrugged innocently. "Big fan…"

Kim shrugged and readied.

Shego leaped in and attack. She swung her hands at them.

Meantime, Drakken took the commands.

"Let's see. The nearest city is Amity Park. We'll start there!"

As Drakken directed the ship in that direction, Kim and Shego started their close quarters combat.

"Here's my Christmas gift for you, Princess!" Shego said with an evil grin. She swiped at her.

Kim bobbed out of the way.

"Oh thanks…" Kim snarked. "But I have a few just like it."

Before Shego could continue, Danny phased in from the floor and tackled into Shego, knocking her down.

"I got her!" Danny said. "You get the ship back to the base!"

"Not a problem." Kim said as she ran to the controls.

Meanwhile, Shego rose and readied for battle.

"You're gonna pay for that, Junior!" She snarked.

Danny charged his own fists.

"Bring it, lady."

Both of their fists collided.

Meanwhile, Drakken was flying the ship.

"Let's see how well this thing works!"

"Let's not!" Kim shouted.

Drakken turned around and was too late to move out of the way as Kim's kick knocked him away.

With Drakken out of the way, Kim turned the ship around.

Drakken got angry as he got on his rear.

"Shego!" He pointed to Kim.

"Kind of busy!"

Shego was firing a beam at Danny, while he was firing a ghost ray that collided with it.

However, Shego ducked out of the way and came running at Danny, clawing him in the chest.

"AH!"

"Gotcha!"

Shego kicked Danny in the stomach. Then she threw a punch to his face, sending him into the wall. Then she elbowed him in the chest. With him distracted, Shego pressed her hand into his chest and rose the other, ready to attack.

Danny looked up and saw her grinning down at him.

_Really wish this were in a different scenario… I almost wish there was a mistletoe above our heads…_

He then had an idea.

He pointed up.

"Mistletoe!"

Shego gasped in horror and and looked up.

She saw nothing above their heads.

"Wait…" She realized it was a lie.

She was then hit with a blast, sending her flying to the other side of the room.

"Made you look!" Danny shouted playfully.

Shego got up and, to Danny's surprise, actually had a playful smile on her.

"Nice one, Kid. Too bad I'll have to crush you."

Danny rose a shield, protecting him from her punches and her blasts.

Drakken pounded his fists into the floor.

"Forget the boy! Deal with Kim Possible!"

Shego shrugged and did as her employer instructed.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Shego shouted as she leapt at Kim.

However, Danny got out of his shield, flew to the action and reached for Shego's ankle. He grabbed the woman and slammed her into the ground.

"Now to make sure you don't get another shot."

Danny then grabbed Shego by the head and used his intangibility to phase the lower half of her body into the floor. He let her go and it caused a hole in the floor she found herself trapped in.

"What?!" She shouted in anger as she tried to break free, but to no avail. "Come on!"

Drakken, realizing he's in serious danger, starts to crawl backwards, away from the two heroes.

"Oh doodles…" He then remembered something. "Ah!" He pulls out a remote. "I almost forgot!"

He presses a button on it.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs and in moments something causes the wall behind them to break down. It was Drakken's hovercraft.

"What the heck?!" Danny called out. Suddenly, to their surprise, the ship was beginning to descend slowly. "Uh… Kim? Why is the ship going down?"

"I don't know!" Kim tried to use the controls to go up, but to no avail. "I'm trying to go up!"

"Ha! Fools!" Drakken shouted. "The hovercraft was parked near one of the main engines! We just blew one and now this ship is going down!" Drakken got up and ran to his hovercraft.

"Hey!" Shego shouted as Drakken ran past her. "What about me?!"

Drakken got to his hovercraft and pressed a button that fired a ray at the area around Shego, opening it up and allowing her to climb out.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm coming already!" Shego said as she ran to the hovercraft, getting onboard.

Drakken aimed and tried to get out. But Danny reacted fast and fired a blast at the ship, causing it to fall.

"Oh, come on!" Drakken whined. "That's the third time this month!"

"If you all don't want to get crushed to death… then give me a hand here!" Kim said, trying to make the ship turn a hard left. "I have to make sure this doesn't land anywhere near Amity Park!"

Danny nodded.

"She's right…" She looked to Drakken and Shego. "Well, which is it? Help us land safely or get crushed?!"

Shego got up.

"Getting flattened is _not_ in my New Year's resolution!" She said quickly.

"Nor mine." Drakken said. "Maybe Danny Phantom can use his strength to help push the ship to the side?" He suggested.

"I've never pushed anything this heavy before…" Danny admitted. "But I'll give it a shot."

"Meanwhile, Shego and I can possibly repair the engine while Kim Possible guides this thing somewhere?"

"There's the ocean, it's not far from here. It should be safe." She said.

"Perfect." Danny said. He then went intangible. "I'll be right back!"

He then phased into the floor, leaving Drakken just staring.

"That was freaky…"

* * *

Outside, Danny saw the Ocean to the ship's left.

"Okay… I know what to do."

Getting to the ship's right, he started pushing hard to get it to move.

_Anytime now… Kim…_

He thought as he did his best.

* * *

Inside, Kim was trying her best to make the ship turn by the controls.

"Come on! We're barely moving!" She shouted with urgency.

_What are Drakken and Shego doing?!_

* * *

"You know!" Shego started shouting as she used her power to weld some of the damaged metal back together. "If you're so smart, you should just build your own world conquering ships!"

"I'm too impatient!" Drakken snapped as he read the instruction manual. "Okay! Now let's try this again!"

He presses the button.

Outside, the engine that was damaged finally starts firing. The propulsion is enough that it starts making the turn needed to reach the ocean.

"Finally!" Danny shouted, feeling the ship move.

Inside, Drakken was heading back to the hovercraft.

"Come on! We need to fix this thing! The repairs won't last long, just enough to reach the water!"

Kim, meanwhile, was able to get the ship to face the water.

"Spankin'!" She shouted in praise.

Soon, the ship hit the water.

The collision caused the ship to shake violently and, due to the damaged Drakken's ship caused, the ceiling started to break apart.

She saw what looked like one of the air ducts come out and land on top of her before she could get out of the way.

* * *

Outside, Danny saw the ship land in the water safely. He sighed with relief before he realized something.

"Wait a minute… is Kim okay?"

_I should go check on her!_

Danny flew to where he knew is the cockpit of the ship and landed.

"Kim?"

He gasped when he saw Kim had an air duct land on top of her leg. She tried to pull it out, but made no success.

"I can't get it out!"

"Hang on!" Danny walked up and reached for the air duct. "I'll just-" Suddenly, he felt himself shocked by something. It made him step back. "What the…?"

He reached out and was shocked when he touched the metal.

"This thing is full of anti-ghost tech…" Kim explained. She noticed the odd green lights on it. "I don't think this is an air duct! It must be carrying anti-ghost energy to power the ship!"

Danny did not care for that, he still tried to help her. Not because he has a crush, but because he has a duty as a superhero to help others in need.

He grabbed the metal again, but it shocked him again.

"Oh, come on!" He went. "Maybe if I phased you out instead?"

He took her hand, but making her intangible only shocked her as well. This made him let go and allow her to regain tangibility.

"Danny! Look, nevermind. Just get out of here… this place is gonna crash any minute now in the water."

"I'm not leaving you!" Danny said as he tried to grab the metal again, but is shocked once more..

Kim sighed. "Look, it's obvious you like me…"

Danny blushed. "It _is?!_"

"Just leave me here. You should get out because this thing will flood and the machinery is gonna explode. You'll get hit with anti-ecto whatever is in this thing…"

Danny ignored her and just kept going.

"ACK!" Danny went, hit with another shock went through him.

"DANNY!" She called out. "Just let go!"

"No!" Danny said. He's not gonna let her take her last swim. "I'll save you! I'm not gonna let the first Christmas where something good happened for me end with you drowning!"

Kim looked surprised to hear him say something like that,something to imply he was more than just some ghost who does good.

_First Christmas? Something good? Who is this kid?_

That's when he was able to finally lift the large not-air duct off her leg, enough that she can pull her leg out.

"Spankin!" She said with a smile. "Thanks, Danny…" Then, to her shock, Danny put it down and collapsed on his back. "Danny?"

Then, to her surprise, he turned human.

She gasped.

_What just happened? Why does he look… human?_

Kim walked up to him and knelt down, poking his cheek.

"Danny?"

Danny stirred awake and looked up at Kim's face. It took a moment to register and he got up. As he did, he noticed something amiss. Namely, he was in his normal clothes.

"Oh no…" He muttered under his breath. His eyes darted back and forth. "Uh…" An idea hit him. "This is… my… disguise! Yeah!" He lied poorly. "I can disguise myself as a human!"

Kim crossed her arms and smiled in disbelief. "While unconcious? You look like Danny Fenton while unconscious?"

Danny's eyes widened. "You heard of me? I MEAN! You've heard of Danny _Fenton?_"

"My folks subscribe to genius magazine. They read the issue with you and that Purpleback Gorilla." Kim held out her hand. "Now… can you get us out of here?"

Danny blinked before remembering the ship was about to flood with water.

"Oh… okay! Step back. I'm going ghost!"

He morphed in front of her, creating rings.

Kim giggled, to Danny's surprise, though he did smile.

_Wow… her giggling is cute too._

"What's so funny?"

"Going ghost? That's your battle cry?"

Danny rolled his eyes and took her hand, allowing him to carry her and use intangibility to phase through the walls.

Once out, they saw the ship was already halfway underwater.

"Wow… that was close." Danny said.

"Yeah…" Kim said as she held onto his hand tighter. "Thanks."

It took Danny a moment to register, but he looked down at their joined hands at it hit him.

_I'M HOLDING HANDS WITH KIM POSSIBLE!_

"Uh… you-you're welcome!" He stuttered while his face was turning red.

Kim saw something leaving the ship and pointed at it.

"Look!"

Danny snapped out of it and saw it too.

It was Drakken and Shego flying off in the semi-repaired hovercraft.

Drakken, thinking Kim was still in the ship, looked back and yelled.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT… BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

"Uh… what does that even mean?"

"No, idea… It's just something he likes to shout when he's running away."

Drakken and Shego were surprised to hear the voice of the two teen heroes from out of nowhere.

The two appeared in the ship, regaining visibility thanks to Danny's powers.

Shego, who was operating the ship, got up and was about to fight back, but both Danny and Kim punched her in the face, knocking her out.

Drakken, however, cowered in the corner.

"I surrender!" He buried his face in his arms. "I surrender!"

* * *

With Danny's strength, they used a metal bar to wrap the two's hands together and leave them on the beach as the Guys in White could be seen in cars and helicopters on their way.

"I should go…" Danny said.

He was about to make a break for it, when Kim reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"You don't wanna stay?" She asks. "Show you caught the bad guy?"

Danny sighed. "The Guys in White are losers and idiots, but they still have guns and issues with me."

Kim was about to speak up, but she thought about it.

_He has a point… Maybe leaving would be a good idea._

"Alright… but can you at least give me a ride back to Middleton?"

Danny looked surprised, but shrugged.

"That's a whole state away but what the heck?"

* * *

Halfway through the flight, Danny held onto Kim with his hand at her waist. They were over some mountains and trees when Danny's eyes moved slowly to his left.

Kim was looking down, just seeing the sights below. All the while, Danny seeing different sights that he found beautiful.

_Wow… she's… wow… She's so cool! So pretty!_

A smile was forming and a blush started coming to his face.

_She doesn't even have powers and she saves the world like every day! She's the coolest, hottest cheerleader ever!_

"Danny?"

Kim's words snapped him out of his trance. She had noticed him staring at her for a few seconds.

"Uh…"

_What do I say?! WHAT DO I SAY?!_

"You okay?"

"Y-YEAH!" Danny went before chuckling awkwardly. "I'm fine. Just glad we aren't… under attack or anything."

Kim actually smirked.

_So obvious..._

* * *

Thanks to Danny's top speed, he arrived in Middleton with Kim in his arm, as they reach her house.

"There it is! Can you phase us through the roof? My room is in that spot." She points where her room is.

"Sure thing."

Danny did as she asked. They went through the rook and entered her room.

As their feet touched the floor and he looked around, it hit Danny.

_I'm in Kim Possible's room… whoa… I'm in her room! I'm in HER room!_

"Ehem…"

Danny noticed Kim's fake cough and looked to her.

"What's wrong?"

Kim rolled her eyes and pointed downward. Danny looked down and saw his hand was still at her exposed side. His face flushed.

_I'm still touching her… Wait… I'm still touching her!_

Danny pulled back.

"S-sorry…"

Kim smiled. She can tell he's got a crush on her, but isn't going to make him feel bad but had to be clear with him.

"I can tell, you know…"

"Tell… what?" Danny played dumb.

"I'm… super flattered but I'm too old for you."

Danny turned red.

"I… never said anything…"

"You didn't have to, I'm a straight A student." Kim said. "You could… try a shot in like 7 years."

"Right… but still… you know my identity. I… you might not have trouble, but I do. I kind of like my privacy…"

"Of course. You saved my life, that's a good enough reason to keep quiet."

Danny, despite his attraction to her, wasn't sure.

"I know but… just because I'm a fan doesn't mean I can automatically trust you."

Kim sighed, she knew he was right.

_How do I convince him? Unless I do something for him to make him feel better..._

An idea came to her head, one that made her groan at first, but a smile came to her face.

_He saved my life, so I think he kind of deserves it._

"Wait here…" She headed towards the door. "I have… something for you as a way to show you can trust me."

Once she was out the room, Danny was left alone, and confused.

"She just met me…" Danny whispered, careful to not wake anyone up. "What could she have for me?"

In the living room, Kim remembered her parents always liked to put a little something for themselves when the kids weren't around. It was so embarrassing, but she figured it would make Danny feel more comfortable with her knowing his identity. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Now where-" She saw it hanging from one of the ceiling lights. "Bingo."

Danny, left alone, was standing still, unsure what to do.

_Okay… I'm in my crush's house. This is so much cooler than if I were to be in Paulina's house. Still… I'm afraid to make a move because I might get curious and look for her cheerleading uniform or something._

"I'm back…" She whispered. "And I brought you a little gift to make sure you feel comfortable trusting me."

Danny rose a brow at that, especially since Kim's left hand was behind her back.

"What could have so fast to convince me? It's not like a mall is in your basement or anything, unless I missed an interview or something where you said that."

Kim giggled, thinking that was actually funny.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Trust me."

Danny shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Here it is.." Kim said as she lifted was she was holding behind her back over his head.

_Okay. What could it b-_

Suddenly, he felt something touch his lips. Something warm, soft, and sent a jolt through his body that was pure joy.

His eyes opened widely and he knew what it was.

Kim Possible was kissing him!

His eyes darted up fast and saw a mistletoe she had over their heads.

While it felt like forever, that was only 2 seconds. Time was just slower for him at that moment. He closed his eyes and tried to kiss her back. But in that brief moment, she pulled back. This kiss was over.

"There… You tell no one Kim Possible kissed you, and I won't tell anyone who you are, deal?" Kim asked. However, she began to worry as Danny just stared at her with a blank stare and his mouth drooping. "Danny?"

_Sh-she kissed me…ME!_

_I broke him… didn't I?_

Kim waved a hand in his face.

"You okay?"

Once it kicked in, Danny smiled from ear to ear and his face turned red.

"Absolutely…" He then took her hand and shook it. "It was an honor and pleasure…"

Once Danny stopped, Kim smiled once she got her hand back.

"You're welcome."

Danny nodded and, once hovered up, saluted her.

"Farewell, Kim Possible."

"Take care, Danny Phantom."

Danny used his powers to fly out through the walls, leaving Kim alone to chuckle.

_Cute, but I'd rather he call me in a few years, when I'm less concerned with age._

She turned around and was about to change for bed when a hand came to her lips. It traced them and a smile came to her face. Once involving how his lips felt.

This made her stop and realize she was thinking about the kiss.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself as she put her hand down. She sighed. "He's too young for me… I'm sure he'll get over it." She said, though he smile wouldn't leave her face.

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Danny shouted off the top of his lungs, flying at full speed in the skies and through the clouds. "SHE KISSED ME! THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

He saw a large cloud in his way. Feeling on Cloud 9 right now, Danny couldn't help himself. He flew around the cloud until it took the shape of a heart.

He saw some smaller clouds to his side. He took his fingers and molded one in the shape of Kim's head.

_Looks just like her!_

"Why yes, Miss Possible… I think you're an amazing kisser too!" He said as he playfully kissed the cloud Kim on the lips, even though his mouth went through hers due to it not being solid. He sighed with a lovesick look on his face. "I can't even tell Sam, Tucker of Jazz about this… but I don't care… this is something I'm taking to my grave unless I marry her…" Saying this out loud made Danny giggle to himself. "Marry her? Wow, I'm going overboard. Still… Kim Fenton is so my new password when I get the chance…"

He saw another smaller cloud and used his trigger finger to make the shape of a heart on it. On the top he wrote D.F. Then in the middle he added a plus sign. At the bottom he put K.P.

He sighed.

"I might not even see her again after this… but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself."

So he flew back to Amity Park before anyone knew.

They unaware that, after all this madness, this one once-in-a-lifetime chance, during those two seconds, it was the best Christmas he's ever had.

* * *

**Since I'm an idiot who can't stop himself when it comes to my favorite crossover pairing, I decided to do ANOTHER one, this time set during Christmas.**

**I debated about whether or not this should be a one-shot. I'm am thinking of updating at least once a week in all of December.**

**You might think next time is going to be the next year, set during season 4 of Kim Possible, but I have something else in mind.**

**Danny Phantom is owned by Nick. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The car sped as fast as it could.

Inside was stolen plans for a new reactor.

"Hurry, fools!" Dementor shouted from the back seat.

The world's top supervillain has chosen today to be more penny conscious. The car he and his men rented this car for the sole purpose of this scheme. He'd use his advanced tech to break into the vault and steal the plans. Then, with the car they rented to appear inconspicuous, they'd avoid trouble.

That was their mistake, thinking they could get away with it.

Someone landed on top of the car.

"Dementor!" A familiar voice said that could be heard from the windows.

"Kim Possible?!" He looked to the driver. "STEP ON IT!"

The car sped up, but Kim did not let go.

She hopped in, landing on the seat next to him in the back. She glared at Dementor.

"We've been over this for years… you should know by now you can't dodge me!"

"Hmph…" Dementor frowned at her before pulling out a blaster. "Too bad the sidekick cannot see this!"

Kim's glare intensified.

She slapped the weapon out of his hand.

"Bad move…"

She punched him out. His men pulled over.

They got out of the car to fight, but Kim kicked the door open and jumped out.

She was ready for battle. Even years later, at the age of 24.

Kim was now a grown woman. She's long since gone back to her old color scheme. She now wore a sleeveless black shirt with a turtleneck and a midriff, skin-tight beige pants that reach her thighs, black slip-on shoes, a brown belt with pouches and brown gloves.

She stood ready to do battle with Dementor's men.

One of them tried to fight, but Kim countered his punch and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. The other one, however, quickly got on his knees and shook.

"Smart move…"

Kim walked up to the guy. That's when he pulled out a blaster.

"Ha!"

He fired, she dodged her head nonchalantly.

"Really?" She asked.

Before the gasping man could do anything, Kim kicked him out again.

Once he was out, Kim walked to the car and pulled out the blueprints.

She took a breath.

"I got 'em…" She said, looking rather upset at the mention of Ron.

* * *

Once she returned the plans to the scientists they were stolen from, Kim did not ask for a ride back. She was taking the semester off to help get her mind off what happened between her and Ron.

To her displeasure, however, the nearest town was Amity Park. It was the home of the other world renowned hero, Danny Phantom.

He was 22 and very well liked. Granted, he never asked for money and stayed mostly in Amity Park, but she always kind of saw him as a rival ever since the Disasteroid incident.

Though she was surprised that no one has actually figured out who he was at this point.

Still, she figured getting a coffee here before she head on back to her apartment in Middleton.

However, as she walked atop the building rooftops, she shivered.

_I did not bother taking a jacket. I thought I'd just finish fast._

"Kim Possible?"

She sighed at the sound of his voice. She turned around and saw him.

"Hi… Danny."

This was Danny Phantom at age 22. His suit has the same basic look, but he had a few white lines wrapped around his arms and some black lines on his gloves, as well as a utility belt.

* * *

_Moments Ago_

"Okay… I'll be home in time, I promise… see you tonight, Sis. And tell Danielle not to even think of touching that pie!"

He hung up and smiled to himself.

Danielle was his clone who was physically 2 years younger. However, she was happily adopted into the Fenton family after the Disasteroid incident.

He was grateful to those in the South Pole were willing to keep their mouths shut about his identity. He was glad because he hated having no privacy. Still, their parents made it seem like they were now working with Danny Phantom.

Since that one Christmas, he's been a little more light, though nothing made him happier than the night his celebrity crush kissed him on the lips.

He could still feel it. It made him smile, even in spite of what he heard.

_That… sucked…_ He thought to himself.

That's when he looked up a rooftop from doing some Christmas shopping, getting some gift cards since his job of being a food delivery courier via an app doesn't award him too much money, and saw her.

"Kim…?"

He's caught up with her to know she's changed her outfit. Now he was curious.

Once he found a place to morph, he flew out to meet up with her.

_Okay… I'm not that little dork anymore… let's give it a go._

"Kim Possible?" He asked as soon as he caught up with her.

She turned around.

"Hi… Danny."

"What are you doing in Amity Park? And why are you dressed like it's a Summer day?"

Kim shivered.

"I d-d-did a mission in Hawaii and had to do an-another on the way back. I f-f-forgot to s-st-stop for a jacket." She said while she held onto her own arms. "I was just… going to get a coffee…"

He landed in front of her.

"Shouldn't you-"

"Be with Ron?!" She snapped while shivering.

"I… was gonna say with your family…" He finished.

"Yeah? W-Well… it's none of your business!" She said as she kept freezing.

Danny blinked.

_Wow… something must be wrong._

He took a step forward. "Are y-"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. Making Danny step back. However, seeing him react like that made her feel bad. "I'm sorry…" She said.

"What's… wrong?" He asked.

Kim took a breath.

"It's… a long story…" She said.

"Mind if I treat you to hot chocolate?" He asked. "Someplace warm?"

Kim sighed. "Sure… why not?"

* * *

Inside a nearby coffee shop, Danny Fenton approached Kim, who sat in a comfy chair as she questioned her presence here. She became aware Danny was handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here ya go. Not sure if you wanted whipped cream or anything, so I didn't get you any."

Kim took the cup. "Thanks… I'm good."

Danny sat in the chair in front of her. Both of them took quiet sips.

_Okay… I'm here drinking hot chocolate with Kim Possible… what do I say?_

"Not a busy place, is it?" Kim asked.

Danny looked around, showing there were so few patrons.

"Well, in fairness, it's Christmas Eve." Danny said.

"Right…" Kim muttered.

Danny put his cup down.

"Okay… sorry to steal your catchphrase but… what's the sitch?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"It's a… long story."

"Since it'll be a while before I see my family, I got time for a long story."

Kim sighed in defeat.

"It was 2 years after the Lorwardian invasion…"

"I remember that." Danny spoke up. "I was dealing with something in the Ghost Zone that time, that's why I wasn't around."

"Anyway… Ron's sensei… passed away…"

Danny had a sympathetic look. "Oh… I'm… sorry to hear that."

"Because Ron unlocked his monkey mojo, he was chosen to take the sensei's place. That meant he had to relocate to Japan."

"So… what's the problem?"

"Nothing at first…" Kim said before she became sadder. "But, because we're so far, it made seeing each other hard. It was so hard, in fact, I didn't see him for two months." She took a breath. "When I saw him, it was like he was a different person."

"How so?" Danny asked.

"He wasn't the same goofy, fun guy who missed Nacos. He was… well… more mature."

"Isn't… that a good thing?"

"It is but… Ron just turned into someone else… someone I barely knew." She placed the half drunk cup down. "We did try to stay close but… what we had just wasn't working anymore." She moved her face away from Danny, showing on her left side. "We broke up."

Danny had a sad look on his face, hearing this.

_Just like with me and Sam…_

"I'm sorry…"

"I bet you are…" She snapped quietly.

Danny rose a brow.

"Uh… what?"

Kim glared at him.

"Tell me. Did you just bring me here as an excuse to go on a date with me?" She asked in a very unpleasant tone.

Danny moved back, looking a bit hurt and insulted to hear that.

"Whoa… I'm just looking out for another hero. That's all."

Kim scoffed. "I bet…" Kim quickly drank the rest of the drink, not caring if it scolded her. "Look, thanks for the drink."

She got up and left the coffee shop, leaving Danny remaining and looking out, still unsure of what just happened.

Still, he got up and decided to follow.

He got out and, even with a coat on, still felt the chill of the cold air.

_If I can feel it, she should be feeling it worse…_

He kept walking, yet did not see a sight of Kim.

"What do you want?"

He stopped. Looking to his right, he saw her, leaning on the wall in the entrance to the alley, arms and look crossed.

"I… just want to make sure you're okay." He said.

"Look…" Kim said harshly before taking a step forward. She poked his chest. "Do… not… follow me."

Danny rose his hands.

"I'm just trying to-"

"I don't _need_ another boyfriend! I don't need you or anyone!" She snapped harshly. "I can take care of myself now! You follow me again, and I'll tell everyone your secret!"

This got the attention of a few passing by, but Danny laughing it off nervously got a few of them to ignore.

He then looked to Kim, both saddened and a bit upset with her. This actually got her look to soften a bit.

"Okay…" He nodded. "I tried to help you…. Good bye, Kim Possible."

He turned away and walked back in the direction he came from.

Once he was gone, Kim took a moment to realize how wrong she acted.

"I did it _again…_" She whispered to herself.

She walked away, her head in her hands, full of shame.

* * *

Despite being cold, Kim walked towards the park and sat on the bench. She slumped, her head down.

_I haven't seen my family in weeks… I've been so bitter about what happened with me and Ron. Why am I so… miserable?_

She took a breath.

"I have no one to blame but me…"

* * *

_"Are… you sure, Ron?"_

_"I'm afraid so…" He told Kim. "We're not who we were back in high school. KP, you will always be the most important person in my life… but clearly, this isn't going to work the way we both want it to."_

_Kim looked away, not sure how exactly to take it._

_"I… understand." She spoke in a tone to hide how heartbroken she was._

* * *

Kim blamed herself. She should have done more. Move to Japan, settle down, but she couldn't bring herself to. She felt bitter and would distance herself from everyone, even other boys. Now, a boy wanted to genuinely help her out and she responded with acting like she'd bite his head off.

_I'm so bitter, I doubt I could find someone else, much less be happy… I can't believe I let heartbreak make me like this..._

"What's this? A broken heart? So much… misery?"

Kim sat up and looked around. She heard a woman's voice so close to her. She saw no one.

"I'm hearing things…"

"Yes, you are."

The woman's voice spoke again.

This time, Kim got up and readied herself.

"Who's there?!"

Suddenly, a pair of dark hands grabbed her by the shoulders. They started glowing green.

"Oh… your _doubt!_ Your _misery!_ And I thought _Phantom's_ was delicious!"

Kim was about to break free, but the figure holding her started rising, holding onto Kim. As she heard evil laughter, she heard something else.

"Ho ho ho, Spectra!"

Suddenly, Danny Phantom flew in and kicked Spectra away. Kim was about to fall, but Danny reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. Then he carefully set her down.

"Danny?" She asked as he let her go. "You… you came back?"

"I never left." Danny said. "I kept my distance, stayed invisible." He turned his head to Spectra, in her shadow form, and glared. "Good thing I did."

Spectra gritted her teeth in anger.

"You can't attack me! Remember the truce?!"

"That doesn't apply to attacking humans, which is something I'm super against." Danny pointed out.

"Truce?" Kim asked.

"Long story." Danny said without taking his eyes off Spectra. "Tell me, you had your fill? We both know I'm stronger now than when I was 14. You want to go? Come on!"

Spectra, frustrated, turned around.

"Even _**I**_ know I couldn't win…" She looked back, scowling at Danny. "One of these days…"

She flew off.

With that, Danny and Kim were alone. He looked to her and looked away, about to fly off.

"Wait!" She said, making him stop. "Don't go… I… I don't wanna be alone."

Danny, without looking back, spoke up.

"The breakup hurt that much, didn't it?" He asked. He got no answer from her, which confirmed what he thought. "At the risk of sounding cliche and annoying you, I know how you feel." Kim's eyebrows rose. "After saving the Earth, after the people there vowed to keep my secret, my longtime friend, Sam Manson, became my girlfriend." Kim saw his head droop down. "After a week, when Tucker's short-lived status as mayor ended…"

"I heard that." Kim said. "Something about making a mini-skirt fridays made everyone want him out of office."

"Yeah… he's still getting harassed for that." Danny said with a joking tone before resuming his serious tone. "Sam and I realized something." He turned around and showed Kim his face. One that looked very heartbroken. "We had _no_ chemistry as a couple."

Kim blinked before looking genuine saddened.

"Really?"

Danny shook his head.

"We liked completely different things, we had different opinions, we were different people. I get opposites attract for some, but this wasn't even that. This wasn't opposite, like peanut butter and jelly, this was more like peanut butter and mustard."

"Eww…" Kim said, wincing at that comparison.

Danny took a breath.

"It took a long time, but my parents, and my two sisters helped me heal." He said.

Kim began to have a look on her face, one that showed guilt.

"My family tried to do the same… I reacted by walking out and just keep my head to my studies and work." Kim turned her head away, feeling a large amount of self-loathing. "The last time I saw them was when my Nana… my grandmother… passed away a year ago…"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Kim looked to Danny, seeing genuine sympathy for her again.

"Thank you…" She said. "And… I'm sorry for how I acted before. I've been in a very… boy hating phase."

"And how are you _now?_" Danny asked.

"Still upset with myself. I shouldn't have snapped at you…" She said, that's when she began shivering again. "I should have brought my coat with me… But I figured it would be a quick mission." She sighed. "Guess I was wrong about that too… and the best part is I can't get a ride back to my apartment."

"Maybe… I can help? Where's your apartment?"

"Upperton." Kim answered.

"But that's north of Middleton, what about your family? Shouldn't you at least see them? It's Christmas." Kim turned her head away, feeling ashamed with herself. "Kim?"

"I don't think they'd want to see me again…"

"I disagree. I'm not your family and I have already forgiven you for snapping at me." He responded, getting her surprise. "Tell you what, why not come back with me to my parents' house? They're having a party there."

Kim made a small laugh. "As your date?"

"No, as my _guest_." He said.

Kim took a long breath. "Beats freezing…"

* * *

There was a doorbell at the Fenton household.

"I got it!" The youngest of the Fenton ran to answer the door, seeing who was there with a smile. "Bro!"

"Hey, Danielle." Danny greeted with a gesture to Danielle's head.

Ever since the Disasteroid incident, with Vlad nowhere to cause trouble, Danny's parents learned of Danielle and gave her a place to stay, legally adopting her. They didn't care where she came from, only that she had Fenton blood and was more than welcomed in their home.

"Any ghost trouble? Because you know I'm always-" She was distracted by who was with him.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh… hi. Can I come in? I'm freezing out here." Kim said.

Danielle just stared for a moment before Danny fake coughed to get her attention, making her step back. The girl who was physically 2 years younger than Danny had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things even after Danny closed the door once Kim came through.

"So, this is my little sister, Danielle." Danny said.

"Huh… I don't recall you having a sister in that magazine, though I recall you saving the day with a smaller you as a girl after the Disasteroid."

"Oh, she's my clone from when my archenemy tried to replace me with the perfect son he wanted."

Danielle snapped out of it when she heard Danny say that so calmly.

"Uh… what?"

"She _knows_ I'm Danny Phantom." He responded. "She knew months before the Disasteroid, it's a long story." He answered.

"Oh…" Danielle went. "In that case…" She quickly got close, too close, to Kim. "So, did you really take down a giant jackal man? Or an army of robot chicks? Or even a giant poodle?!"

Kim just blinked in surprise before looking at Danny.

"She's a big fan…" Danny said with a small smile.

"Heh… spankin'." Kim went.

Danielle gasped happily.

"She said one of her things! So cool…"

* * *

It was once dinner was finished, Kim sat and talked with everyone there. Not only was it Danny's parents, but also his eldest sister, who was already engaged to a boyfriend from out of state, Danny's youngest sister, and a few ghosts he was friends with. Namely, a yeti with an ice arm, a big wolf in a green sweater and a giant four-armed woman.

"Thanks for the food, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Kim thanked.

"It's the least we could do after you chose not to tell anyone about our son's secret before we ever knew ourselves."

"No big…" Kim said. She was about to add to it, but Danielle spoke up.

"She said the other thing! So cool!"

Everyone laughed at this while Kim straightened herself.

She actually smiled.

* * *

Once dinner was done, Kim stood in the living room, waiting for Danny. He approached her from the kitchen.

"So, feeling better?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…" Kim said. She smiled, holding her arm with one hand. "Thanks."

"Well, we had to get you out of the cold."

"Not just that… thanks for… helping me feel better." Kim said. "I guess surrounding myself with people instead of pushing them away was the better option." She took a breath. "Before we go, I'd like for you to get closer."

Danny rose a brow.

"Uh… okay?"

Danny walked closer.

"A little more…"

He was now directly in front of her, only inches away.

"Okay, now what?"

"Your sister, Danielle, agreed to help me with something to thank you for this." She said with a light blush.

"What's that?" Kim pointed upwards. Danny looked up. "Is that a-"

Suddenly, as he looked back to Kim, he felt her lips on his.

His eyes widened.

Kim stopped her kiss to smile sweetly at him.

"Thanks… again."

Danny Fenton just stood there, blinking a few times to make sure that just happened.

"Did that just… happen… _again?_" He asked.

"_Again?!_" Dani Phantom, who was holding the mistletoe over their heads, returned to visibility. "You two kissed before?!" She smiled. "Awesome! How did it go?! How did it happen?!"

Danny, still flustered from the kiss, just stares at Kim for a bit as he chuckled.

"So… can I get a ride home? My _parents'_ home?"

* * *

Maddie loaned Kim one of her coats. It made her feel warm, keeping her safe from the cold winds of Danny Phantom flying her in bridal manner. They landed in front of her parents' house.

Once Kim was on her feet, she took a breath. She was about to knock, but began to have second thoughts. That's when Danny put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"You can do it…" He said reassuringly.

With a smile, Kim nodded. She knocked. The door was opened and the person who opened it, her father, gasped.

"Kimmie-Cub?"

"Hi… Dad."

Quickly, her father hugged her. She didn't have time to react, but accepted it nonetheless.

"You're home…" He said, his eyes tearing up.

"Sorry it took so long… I… was afraid you'd never want to see me again after I left."

"We always knew you'd be back, we just hoped you'd be back sooner…" He said. He pulled back and smiled. "Welcome home, Kimmie-Cu- IS THAT DANNY PHANTOM?!"

Danny smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi… Sir. I… was just giving her a ride. I should go."

"You're here now, why not have a drink of water and use the bathroom before you go?" Kim asked.

"Oh… no." Danny held his hands up. "I couldn't."

"We insist!" James stated. "Come in!" He held the door open.

Shrugging, Danny followed Kim and her father in.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"Honey! Guess who's home? And who she brought?!" He shouted out.

"Did you invite your work friends again?" Ann Possible asked with a sigh as she came walking in from the kitchen. "I swear, you-" She saw her daughter and gasped. "Kimmie?" She gasped at her daughter's guest. "Danny Phantom?"

"Hi, Mrs. Possible."

Kim then whispered into his ear. "Mrs. _Doctor_ Possible." She corrected.

"Oh… Mrs. Doctor Possible, sorry."

"No, no that's fine!" She said. "Would you like some hot cocoa? I can get you and Kimmie some!"

She went back to the kitchen with a smile that her daughter was home.

James followed, leaving Kim with Danny.

"So… you didn't tell your family that I kissed you years ago…" She said, calm that her father wasn't around to hear it.

Danny shrugged. "We had a deal. I figured they wouldn't have wanted to hear their 14 year old son was kissed by a girl older than him."

Kim smiled.

"Well… thanks again."

"Sure…" He said with a nod.

There was a pause, and Kim had her eyes dart away.

"So… is there… anyone you're seeing?"

"No." He said with a smile.

"Oh… well…"

"I'm free in January, if you want to give it a try." He said.

Hearing this, Kim smiled.

"Okay…"

* * *

**Here's the second chapter I mentioned.**

**I decided to go with something different. These two as adults. I based their appearances on Stephen Silver's designs, Kim was wearing his first design. I also took something from the "Facing the Future" fanfiction and Danny's secret is actually not known by anyone save for those who were there when he changed back. That's actually a better idea to me.**

**I want to add a few more chapters to this before January. Otherwise, you'll see the end next year.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Danny was flying as fast as he could. Now 23, he had to make it in time for Kim. Their relationship began properly in February after their third date.

* * *

Back in February

"I'm glad you came…" Danny Fenton said to Kim, as she arrive via a jet she parachuted from, landing in the parking lot of the movie theater. "I was hoping we could talk."

"I'm willing to hear." Kim responded with a smile.

Since their first date in January, Kim's mood has lifted. This was something her family was very grateful for. After their second date, Danny decided to trust them with his identity. They took a quick liking to him as a result, although Kim's two brothers and cousin Joss would pester him. Either the "tweebs" want to experiment on him, or Joss wants to ask him a multitude of questions like any obsessive fan.

As much as he liked her family, he was hoping for some alone time. All that mattered was that he was here, with Kim.

"So, this would be date number 3, if I'm not wrong."

"So you don't count the night we met?" Kim joked.

Danny shrugged.

"Anyway… I was… wondering-"

"Yes."

Danny stopped, looking at Kim smile warmly at him.

"I… didn't even finish."

"You don't have to. I want this to be a recurring thing. I… want us to be a thing together." Kim admitted. "I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend…" She clarified.

Danny just froze right there. He was still processing, but his mind somehow just crashed. It was like a computer that had too many programs going on at once.

_She said yes… she said yes… SHE SAID YES! SAY SOMETHING, YOU DORK!_

He still couldn't move.

"Danny?" Kim asked, sounding worried. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Danny? You okay?"

Suddenly, a goofy smile came to his face.

"Wow…"

Kim smiled, relieved.

"So… movie time?"

Danny nodded.

"Anything you have in mind?"

"Anything but Bricks of Fury. Not because it was a thing Ron made me watch and afraid I'll have flashbacks, it was a bore even _before_ we were a thing." Kim admitted.

* * *

After the movie, the two were walking together, holding hands.

"So, now that we're a thing, what do we do?" Danny asked.

"Well, you had a girlfriend before." Kim said.

"Yeah… that didn't last very long." Danny admitted with his hand scratching the back of his head. "Unless you count Ember flirting with me when I was 16, but we didn't go far because she wouldn't let go of taking over the world."

"Well, we just spend time and keep each other company." Kim said.

However, as they kept talking, someone walked up to them.

"Fentonowski?!"

Danny groaned, getting Kim's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Dash Baxter." Danny looked forward, seeing his high school bully, and crossed his arms. "What do you want, Baxter?"

Dash was now in his 20's, with a bald spot, an unkempt beard and a bigger belly than he used to. He was still the same jerk he always was, only he was bitter that Danny went to college for four years and is now a certified with all the educational requirements to be an astronaut. Meanwhile, Dash himself burnt out long before high school ended. In Danny's sophomore year, Dash was outdone by new players, new students, who were more skilled and much nicer. The A-list was being demolished due to these much nicer people being more popular. Dash's bullying got exposed and, to save their careers, the faculty agreed to go one year without pay in return for not being fired and blacklisted.

Dash let himself go, and all of his former admirers turned on him. So, seeing Danny with someone clearly too attractive for him made him angry.

"What's this hottie doing with a loser like you? Did you have to pay her?" Dash cackled mockingly.

Danny just shook his head, clearly more mildly annoyed than anything.

_Not worth it._

Danny took Kim's hand and started walking away.

"Oh, is Fenturd scared?" Dash mocked.

Kim, glaring at Dash over her shoulder, whispered to Danny.

"I'm guessing that's the school bully you told me about?"

"Yeah. He's not worth it." Danny insisted.

Suddenly, Dash's hand grabbed Kim by the shoulder.

"Hey Babe…" He attempted to be suave. "I was the star-"

Kim elbowed him powerfully in the chest, making him fall to his knees.

"Don't touch me, you disgusting idiot!" She snapped. "Danny told me about you, I wouldn't have liked you even back then!"

Dash got back up, snarling angrily.

"You dumb broad!" Dash shouted, getting the attention of everyone around him as he rose a fist. "I'm Dash Baxter!"

Suddenly, a fist hit Dash in the stomach, making him fall back on the ground. That fist was Danny Fenton's.

"We didn't care back then, we care less now." Danny stated. "And don't lay a hand on my girlfriend."

Dash looked up and glared. He would've said something, but someone beat him to it.

"Is that Kim Possible?"

"Yeah… it is."

"That creep tried to harass her?! Good thing Fenton there stepped in!"

"Yeah, she'd cremate him!"

Dash looked around, seeing people mocking and expressing disgust with him for what he tried to do. This did not make him happy or patient.

"I was the star quarterback!" He whined.

"And what have you done then?" Danny asked, getting his attention. "You knew back then you'd go down in flames. But you didn't even try to have a life outside of high school. Who _cares_ what you were back then? Being the football star doesn't mean much if the person you picked on ended up being the doctor who does surgery for you, or becoming the guy who can buy the fancy car that you can't afford because he's now president of a toy company." Danny shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe I was ever afraid of you."

As Danny and Kim kept walking, with Kim having an impressed smile on her face, everyone remaining laughed at Dash, who just remained still, scowling in irritation.

* * *

Present time

Kim was on her way to her date with Danny. It was the day of Christmas Eve and she wanted to see him before going to see her family.

She sat with her head tilted up in the plane, thinking back to the gift Danny brought her on her 25th birthday.

* * *

Back in June

"Stop her!" Drakken demanded.

"On it!" Shego obeyed.

Kim, who came to stop their theft of the superweapon, readied.

"Bring it, Shego!"

Shego made her move, her hands glowing green as as she swung her claws at Kim. Kim dodged the swinging and kicked the woman in the stomach.

Shego, despite grunting in pain, couldn't help but smile.

"Where's your super boyfriend? Is he scared?"

Drakken and Shego found out Danny's secret identity some time ago, but chose not to reveal it because they cared more defeating Kim Possible. Besides, they'd come after him later.

"Nah, he's bringing me a gift for my birthday." Kim stated. "Says it's something he spent weeks getting ready for me."

"Huh… that's actually nice of him." Shego admitted. She rolled her eyes at Drakken. "If only _someone_ could remember _my_ birthday…"

"I told you!" Drakken said as he held onto the blaster they were stealing. "I had to visit my mother that weekend!" He didn't notice the blaster disappeared. "It's not _my_ fault she wanted to have a little family gathering then!" That's when he noticed the blaster was gone, to his surprise. "Huh?"

Looking around, he saw the blaster hovering in mid-air.

"Hey, Dorkken…" A familiar voice greeted.

Drakken, realizing what's going on, drooped his shoulders.

"Oh… doodles…"

Danny appeared in front of him, holding the blaster.

"You know, for someone who dotes on his mother, you seem to ignore basic lessons she'd likely want you to remember, like not taking things that don't belong to you." Danny said, holding the blaster in one hand, holding it up with a smile.

Drakken was losing patience.

"Shego!" He pointed to Danny.

"On it!"

Shego broke from Kim and went to attack Danny. In response, Danny tossed the blaster into the air, much to Drakken's shock.

"The blaster!"

Shego jumped up to try and catch it, but Danny fired a blast into her, sending her launching a few feet away.

Danny caught the blaster.

"Lady, we've had this dance a few times… How did you not see this coming?"

Shego, clutching to her stomach, got up.

Before she could make a move, Kim tapped on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Forget me?" Kim asked, before throwing a punch into Shego's face, knocking her out.

Seeing Shego out cold, Drakken got on his knees.

"Nnnooooo…." He began to whine. "Not fair!"

Danny and Kim both smiled at each other.

"Well, you were fast. I'm surprised you got to this secret base so fast."

"Wade gave me a phone call." Danny revealed. "And…" He snapped his fingers, creating a small portal he reached into. "I couldn't wait to give you this."

He pulled out a small, rectangular box.

Kim eyed it with a smile.

"I don't suppose that's chocolate."

"Nope." Danny said. "It's something I kind of helped Monique with after she got a job as the Chocolate Banana guy's assistant."

"_Coco_ Banana." Kim corrected with a laugh. "I thought you hate him."

"To be frank, he annoys me and he knows it. I'm pretty sure he's afraid of me. Anyway, it's a new line and you're the first to have it."

Kim shrugged and took the box. Opening it, she gasped and smiled as she pulled it out.

It was a black hoodie, with beige pants that were longer than the ones she was wearing currently.

"This looks like my old mission gear."

"You brought up how cold you are, so I figure something like this could work. It looks like your old mission gear because, let's face it, people liked that look more than the purple shirt."

"Right… I think even Ron felt that way too." Kim admitted.

"Really?" Shego, no longer unconscious, used a hand to get up a bit. "Kimmie wore the same outfit for like 3 years…"

"Says the woman who _never_ gets out of her black and green catsuit." Danny responded.

"Hmm… okay, fair point." Shego admitted.

Kim quickly hugged Danny, very happy.

"I love it!"

Danny hugged her back with a smile.

Drakken, still on his knees, looked annoyed Shego wasn't making a move.

"Hello?! They're distracted!"

Shego shrugged.

"Eh, it's her birthday and he brought her a gift. I'm not that heartless…" She admitted with a small smile.

* * *

It was 1:30 pm. They were to meet up at Noon. Danny arrived far later than he should have. They were to meet for lunch at this restaurant they heard good things about, but Kim was likely already gone. Once he landed, he expressed disappointment with himself.

"Great… I'm late…"

He had to deal with a few ghosts, including Ember, Skulker, Spectra and the Box Ghost. Since starting his relationship wIth Kim, he's been dedicated to be a faithful boyfriend. He worries, since he's younger, he'd disappoint her.

Once he turned around, about to go, he heard her.

"Danny?!" He turned around and saw Kim running up to him, behind the dumpster where nobody could see him transform. "Sorry… Killigan and the Seniors were up to no good. It took longer than expected…" She said before she began panting.

Danny smiled, returning to human form.

"Wow… I guess this means we're both late. I was super worried."

Kim smiled. "Why would you be worried?"

"Well, you're older than me. So, I was afraid you'd think I'd-"

"Stop there." Kim said, holding a hand out with a finger up. "If your age mattered to me, I wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place." Kim walked up to Danny and hugged him. "Besides, even if I was upset, I'm so hungry you could bribe me with food."

Danny hugged her back and sighed with relief.

"Let's get some Chinese."

* * *

Inside, the two shared their meal of chow mein and broccoli beef as they started to take, albeit keeping quiet about Danny's life.

"So, how'd it go with my dad?" Kim asked.

"Great. He thinks I'd be perfect for a mission with Middleton's space center. Can I just say it's almost like a dream come true? Not only a beautiful girlfriend, but her dad is a rocket scientist?"

Kim laughed.

"Well, I think we both deserve to be happy. Besides, I'm indebted to you." Kim said. "Not just for helping out on Christmas, but just being there in general. I needed it, and I've had a lot of fun with you."

"On dates or dealing with bad guys?" Danny joked.

"Both." Kim admitted with a smile.

"Well, I've had tons of fun with you too." Danny responded. "I'm honestly surprised that you don't wear a mask or anything and yet you aren't constantly hounded by fans."

"It's no big." Kim admitted with a shrug and her usual relaxed smile Danny found cute. "I don't let the fan worship affect me and they generally leave me alone."

"Really?" He looked around, making sure nobody could hear him. Still, he inched closer and raise a hand so that only Kim could hear him. "Because when I'm Danny Phantom, people hound me. It gets so tiring. I mean, I like the idea of being accepted, but I want my privacy."

"And yet, here you are, with Kim Possible…" Kim pointed out.

"Well, you don't attract like a million people unless they're boys desperate for your attention." Danny said, earning a small laugh from Kim.

Feeling a bit more relaxed, Danny lowered his arm and laughed with her.

That's when they heard a baby crying. They turned to see the source of the crying being comforted by their mother.

"Oh… it's okay, Jacob." The mother comforted the child in her arms.

Seeing this causes Danny and Kim to look to each other, rather uncomfortable.

"So…" Kim spoke up. "I think we should discuss the elephant in the room… Ron and Yori are having a baby."

Danny didn't want to bring it up, but he knew why Kim wanted to see him so soon. To get her mind off the news that her oldest friend and former love is going to be a father.

"Kim?"

Kim took a breath.

"I'm fine. Please don't think I'm still pining for him. It's just… still hard to grasp." She admitted. "I can't help but wonder… if that could have been me."

Danny wasn't sure what exactly to say, so the first thing that came to his mind came out his mother.

"Kim, do you want to be a mother someday?"

Kim looked up at Danny. At first, he was worried he upset her, but she sighed.

"Honestly, I do. After so long… I was hoping that, now that I'm finished with college and got a new job, I wouldn't mind settling down." She realizes now what her words might be implying and stuttered. "Not… that I'm trying to convince you to marry me… or anything. It hasn't been a full year, after all…"

Danny smiled.

"I know… so let's make sure a year passes first."

Kim looked surprised, but still smiled.

"You're hoping we're together by then?"

Danny smiled in a confident way that Kim found handsome.

"I'll dedicate to being a great boyfriend by then."

"Well…" Kim took Danny's hand and inched closer to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll keep my fingers crossed."

* * *

After lunch, they decide it's time to get going.

"So, ready?" Danny asked.

Kim took a breath.

"Yeah."

Once they left and went around the corner for Danny to morph, he picked Kim up in bridal fashion. That's when they flew off, heading in the direction of where the party is taking place.

"Enjoying the new mission outfit?" Danny asked.

"It's spankin', Danny." Kim responded. "I love it."

Danny laughed a bit.

"What does that even mean? Spankin'?"

Kim shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's just something I love to say." She admitted.

They were having their lunch together in Upperton, near her former apartment. Her new day job, coach for Middleton High's cheerleaders, required her to be closer. So, she moved back in with her parents.

So, they arrived at the Possible house, long since repaired from the Lorwardian invasion. Kim opened the door with her key. They've invited many friends they've made over the years, including those through their daughter's superhero boyfriend.

"Here we go." She said.

She opened the door, seeing her mother carrying some paper plates into the living room, where she saw them.

"Kimmy! Danny!" Ann Possible greeted. "You're here."

"Hi, Mrs. Doctor P." Danny greeted as he returned to human form. "Everyone here?"

"Almost." She answered as her daughter walked up to her and hugged her. "We have a few guests you should say hi to."

"Are the tweebs here?" Kim asked, concerned.

Ann rolled her eyes after they broke from the hug.

"Kimmy, you're 25, you can stop calling them that now."

"Last week, they tried launching a stink bomb missile at the rebuilt Bueno Nacho for not honoring an out of date coupon." She pointed out with her fists at her waist.

Ann sighed. "Fair enough…"

"Come on, Kim." Danny said, taking her hand. "Let's see everyone."

"Sure thing." She said as she followed along.

As they made their way to the living room, they saw a few guests take notice.

"Danny!" Both Jack and Maddie greeted their son.

"Mom and Dad…" Danny greeted as he was hugged by both of them. "Good to see you came."

"Why not?" Jack said once and he and his wife parted from Danny. "My son and, with luck, my future daughter-in-law."

Kim smiled and nodded. She gave each one a hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. How are you?"

"Oh, as always, hunting ghosts and helping our son and youngest daughter with new gadgets." Maddie admitted.

"When they aren't trying to fry us!" Danielle, who was scarfing down on sugar cookies, added from a few feet away. "Also, hey Danny! Kim!" She said with her mouthful.

"Danielle…" Her mother started to scold her. "You may technically be 9, you should still have the manners of a 21 year old."

Danielle's shoulders dropped down as she swallowed.

"Okay… Mom." She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "By the way, Dad? The ham's almost ready. I heard Jim and Tim talk about it."

Jack held his drink up in his hand.

"Hazzah!"

Jazz, who was reading her book on the couch, smiled and shook her head.

"He loves his ham…" She said to herself, which Danny and Kim overheard.

They laughed along.

After more talking and a few holiday games as per the Possibles' insistence, it was time for dinner. Jack and Danielle, who grew very close since her adoption, competed to see how much ham they could eat. It was a tie.

Maddie groaned.

"Seriously? This has been a thing since she turned 15. Are you two seriously going to keep doing this?"

Both of them, despite looking like they'd fall unconscious, looked to each other before nodding at her with weak smiles. Maddie rolled her eyes away in embarrassment. Everyone else laughed.

* * *

After more time passed, Kim and Danny decided to give their presents in private, in her room.

Danny gave Kim a small box.

"Here you go." He handed it to her.

Kim took the box and opened it. She gasped and a smile came to her face.

What she took out was a necklace, one with a flower-shaped diamond.

"It's beautiful…" She said. She then put it on, lifting her hair so that it went around her neck. "I have something for you too."

She walked to her bed, revealing a big bag she picked up and gave it to Danny.

He looked inside and smiled.

"No way…" He pulled it out. It was an official NASA bomber jacket. He observed it and smiled widely. "Thank you."

Kim walked up to Danny and, once he put the jacket on, they hugged.

"Good to hear." That's when she pulled back and smiled. "Also…"

Suddenly, she kissed Danny on the lips. He didn't seem surprised when she stopped.

"There's a mistletoe wrapped around your ceiling fan, isn't there?"

Kim pointed up, which he followed. Danny saw the mistletoe there, as he thought.

"It's our tradition, don't you think?" She asked.

"Well, I'll let this answer for you." He responded with a smirk.

Danny kissed her back.

* * *

**As you noticed, this story is much shorter. There are no evil monsters, no major supervillains, no multiversal threats, just these two during the holidays and growing closer.**

**I did want to do more, but I'll probably do two more chapters before December 31st.**

**Anyway, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. If you don't celebrate Christmas, happy ****Hanukkah****, Kwanzaa, Solstice and anything else celebrated this month.**


End file.
